Convincing
by Oni Giri Slash
Summary: Its raining and Nami is trying to teach Luffy how the world works. Can she convince him...? !R&R!


**

* * *

**

**AN: Hi. A short story on how Nami tries to teach Luffy the way the world works.**

Disclaimer: I do not own OnePiece.

!!ENJOY!!

* * *

**Convincing**

It was raining aboard the Going Merry and Nami and Luffy had taken to arguing over certain matters of…well…just read and find out…

"Luffy, for the last time. The sun _is_ _not_ made out of golden syrup. It's a ball of gas…or fire – like your brother."

"What about the moon, Nami," pointed the captain objectively. "It's made of cheese…_everyone_ knows it's made out of cheese."

The navigator slapped her forehead. "It's not made out of cheese. The moon is a rock that orbits earth."

"There!" Luffy cried. "You said omelet!"

"I said '_ORBIT_', not omelet!"

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms. "And clouds, they're made of fairy floss."

Nami grabbed her hair in frustration. "Clouds are evaporated water! That's why it rains!"

"Rain? Isn't rain just the giants pulling the plug out of the sink?"

"LUFFY!" Nami grabbed the rubber freak and hauled him outside. "Okay captain, this is rain."

"I KNOW THAT!"

She growled. "Good. Now if clouds were candy then the rain would taste like candy, wouldn't it?"

He shrugged. "I s'pose."

"Taste the rain," she watched as Luffy let his long tongue roll over his bottom lip. "What does it taste like?"

"Uh, water?"

"Well done Luffy!" Beamed the navigator as she flicked back her drenched hair. "Which means the clouds are made up of water."

"No," corrected Luffy, "it comes from the giants' sinks…ugh!"

Nami grabbed the wet rubber boy around the neck. "FORGET THE GIANTS AND FORGET THE SINK LUFFY!"

Luffy hurriedly freed himself. "Nami," he snapped, "how else does rain fall down if it's not going down a sink?"

"GRAVITY…" she sighed. "Oh why do I even bother talking to a dimwit like you Luffy?"

Luffy caught her arm as she made her way inside. "No, no NAMI!" He whined, "I'll try harder this time, I promise…what is gravity?"

She reluctantly rejoined his side. "Gravity," she explained, wiping the rain from her face, "is a force that keeps us on the ground."

"I thought that's what shoes do."

"Take off your shoes Luffy."

"Huh?"

"JUST TAKE THEM OFF!"

The captain hurriedly removed his thongs and put his bare feet onto the drenched deck. Nami looked at him. "See? You're still stuck to the ground."

"But don't our feet stick us…"

"How?"

"Like glue…" he trailed off from Nami's facial expression. She turned on her heel and started to march back into the kitchen.

"You're hopeless!"

"Come on! Another chance!" Pleaded Luffy as he blocked her path. "I'll get it right."

"Fine!" She snapped. "What is the sea made out of?"

Luffy blinked – dumbfounded. He looked out over the ocean. "Umm?" It looked like water, it felt like water…but it didn't taste like water but did that mean it was something entirely different or not? Nami was growing impatient standing out in the rain. "Water…?"

She hesitated. "Yeah, good Luffy, it is water. Like the rain…I'm probably pushing it by asking, but what else is the sea made out of?"

The captain scratched his head – as if the first question wasn't hard enough! He thought about it. The sea is water – but it doesn't taste like water. If he took the water from the yucky taste… "Salt?" He answered.

Nami broke into a grin. "Two answers right in the one day! The rain must be doing something to you, Luffy."

He grinned. "See!" The captain led her into the kitchen where Sanji looked up. His eyes narrowed as he saw a drenched Nami.

He turned to Luffy. "What have you been doing to Nami, Luffy?"

"Nami has been telling me how the whole world works!" Luffy said proudly.

Sanji looked at Nami who nodded. "All right Luffy, so what did you learn?"

"I learnt that the sun isn't made up of Golden Syrup it's a ball of gas-fire, like Ace. The moon isn't made out of cheese, it's actually a big rock that omelets earth!"

Sanji snorted. "Don't you mean _orbit_?"

"That's what I said!" He grinned. "Clouds aren't made of fairy floss because that would mean the rain would taste like candy too and the rain doesn't fall because the giants above us are pulling out the plug in the sink. It falls because of gravity! That's why we stick to the ground!"

"I've always wondered about that," replied Sanji sarcastically.

"And guess what! Rain is water and the sea is both water and salt!"

"Can't argue with that logic," said Sanji. "So, Luffy, if rain is water and the sea is a combination of both, what are clouds made up of?"

"Water!" The captain announced, loudly and proudly.

Nami clapped her hands. "Well done Luffy!"

"So if clouds are water then what is snow?" The chef continued. Nami made 'that's enough' motions but Sanji insisted.

Luffy made a 'duh' face. "It's ice…"

Nami and Sanji both looked amazed at Luffy's astounding knowledge – he ruined it though.

"Cream. Yeah, the snow is made out of ice cream. I thought _everyone_ knew that?" He bounded happily out of the kitchen. "Wait until I tell Zoro!"

Sanji looked at Nami. "You know Nami, he'll forget what you told him in the next hour or so."

She shrugged. "Who knows…besides give him the credit for answering most of your questions right."

* * *

"And the snow is made out of ice cream," finished the captain. He watched as Zoro lifted his weights, counting silently to himself. "Zoro, did you hear me?"

"Yeah," he grunted, "but the sun's made out of Golden Syrup and the moon's a big hunk of cheese…I thought _everyone_ knew that?"

Luffy made a face. "They do…but I couldn't convince it to Nami."

"Typical," said Zoro. "She _always_ find the truth so hard to accept."

* * *

**AN: Like it? It was something I just thought up randomly! If you did like it make sure you REVIEW!**


End file.
